


Sweet

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I always have to make someone cry, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably doesn't make any sense, oh well, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Hyung."He says a bit louder, slipping his hands from around Yeosang's waist to his hips. The older hums but doesn't bother looking over at the maknae to look at him as he talks."I can't see anything."





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi♥  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any errors  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment  
> I love reading what you think ♥  
> Bye bye

"Hyung." 

Jongho says, low enough so he doesn't interrupt the movie but loud enough so the other can hear him. He moves his head but only gets a glimpse of what's going on on the screen.

Him and Yeosang have watched a movie like this before, he never gave it a second thought and always let Yeosang plop into his lap and play something on the TV.

But tonight, it's different, he really wants to enjoy his time with the older since the other's left him home with him to look after him but he couldn't see anything for the past thirty minutes and it's getting on his nerves to lean to the side every five seconds and still not see anything.

"Hyung."

He says a bit louder, slipping his hands from around Yeosang's waist to his hips. The older hums but doesn't bother looking over at the maknae to look at him as he talks.

"I can't see anything."

The older hums again, a light giggle leaving his mouth. Jongho rolls his eyes, his hands tightening their grip on the older's hips and moving him a little. Yeosang lets out a surprised yelp, looking down and removing Jongho's hands.

"Oh, sorry."

He says quietly as he moves to the other side of the couch and brings his legs to his chest. Jongho nods a little to himself, reaching for a pillow and placing it behind his head.

He smiles when he finally gets comfortable but the smile falls off his face when he hears a  _very_  shaky sigh from beside him. He looks to where it's coming from and his heart drops. He sighs at the other boy's visibly teary eyes.

He takes the remote into his hand and turns off the TV, making the only source of light in their apartment the street lamps outside their windows. He places it back on the coffee table and closes his eyes for a second, regretting every word and gesture he did just few minutes ago.

He hears a slightly surprised noise coming from Yeosang and smiles a little at that. He looks over at him, making the older do the same. Yeosang stares at him for a second before looking away quickly.

Jongho shifts closer, tapping his band mate's shoulder and trying to get his attention again. Yeosang gives in after a few more seconds, looking back at the maknae and seeing him motion to himself.

Yeosang hesitates a bit before lifting himself on his knees and getting closer to Jongho. The younger places his hands on the boy's hips again, guiding him to sit back in his lap, facing him this time. The older vocalist looks away again, a sob shaking through his whole being.

"Hyung."

Soft and sweet, the only way Jongho would get Yeosang to talk to him when he was mad at him or didn't feel like talking to him.

The younger runs his hand up and down Yeosang's side, trying his best to get him to look at him again, just the sight of a sad and teary Yeosang is breaking him and his heart apart.

"Baby."

He tries again, sweeter, softer and smiles on the inside when Yeosang finally looks at him.

"I'm sorry."

What is he apologizing for? He doesn't know either, he just knows it's the best and the only thing he can do right now. Yeosang nods, a sweater covered hand coming up to wipe his eyes.

He opens his mouth, enough to breathe out harshly but not enough to talk, not yet. Jongho let's his hand travel all the way up to Yeosang's face, wiping away the tears that keep on escaping his eyes with his index finger.

A hiccup leaves the older and Jongho feels a piece of him disappear. He places the hand on the back of the older vocalist's head, gently pushing forward. Yeosang doesn't hold back and lays his head in the crook of Jongho's neck, his breathing getting steady, slowly but surely.

Jongho lightly pets the boy's hair, turning his head to kiss the side of his head.

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart."

Yeosang lets out a satisfied hum that turns into a drawn out yawn. Jongho chuckles, shifting a little so he's sitting sideways on the couch. The maknae gently lays the other down on his back before pulling back and looking into his eyes and slowly making out his features in the almost non-existent light.

He moves any unnecessary pillows out of the way and slowly lays down next to Yeosang. The older looks at him with big eyes, his hands coming up to cup Jongho's face. He leans in closer, ghosting his lips against Jongho's.

The maknae closes his eyes, waiting for the older to make a move. He thinks his insides are melting when he feels Yeosang finally lean in fully, pressing their lips together. He moves slowly, almost unsurely. Jongho's own hand comes up to cover Yeosang's, pulling it away and intertwining their fingers.

He takes a deep, but quiet, breath when their lungs begin to burn and they pull apart and opens his eyes to meet Yeosang's. The older keeps his eyes closed though, his lips still parted. Jongho smiles, pulling him closer and throwing an arm over the boy's waist.

Few seconds pass by and his hand moves, up and down the other boy's back and side, all the way up to his hair to pet them, back to rub circles into his hips, but it always returns to it's previous spot over his waist.

He soon hears a slow and steady breath leave Yeosang and he sighs, leaning forward to plant a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you,"

He whispers, his hand leaving it's spot again to push the hair from Yeosang's face behind his ear.

"So much."

He lays his hand back but shifts to get more comfortable, and so they won't fall off.

"And I'm sorry."

He adds before laying his head down and closing his own eyes, only to miss the smile that decorates Yeosang's face seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
